


Whimsy

by DreamingIce



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-tag to 4x03 Singled Out. Because even our resident scientist likes to dabble in what-ifs sometimes. Hinted Tiva, McAbby, Tate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whimsy

Abby loved this time of day—whatever case they'd been looking at was solved, scumbags in custody, and everyone else had retreated back to their own homes once more, leaving Abby alone in her lab.

It wasn't that she wanted to avoid everyone else, just the opposite—she thrived on the attention she got from the others, everyone knew that. But she also cherished the time she got by herself, in her lab, after a gruelling case to unwind, play with whatever program had piqued her interest without anyone bugging her, or just crank up her music to a level which she couldn't hope to get away with back at her apartment.

This time, it was the copy of Lieutenant Sullivan's MorphPro program. Sure, the team had had a bit of fun with it in the bullpen, before being caught by Gibbs, but Abby couldn't help herself from playing with it a bit herself.

She decided to just fiddle around the age parameters on the team members, alternatively ageing them twenty years or sending them back into their childhood. She vaguely wondered what would happen if she replaces their ID photos with the program's simulations of what they'd look like in twenty years time. Tony in particular would react very...  _interestingly_ , she was sure. She snickered quietly to herself.

She fed another image into the program, then upped the age by another twenty years and studied the results with a sad smile.

"Not bad for someone in their fifties, Kate," Abby murmured softly, looking at the artificially aged face of her old friend.

"I still miss you terribly, Kate. So does everyone else. I mean, Ziva's great, once you get to know her, but she's not you.

"Tony missed you terribly too, you know. He was sorta like you were when he got the plague, actually. I remember wondering if the two of you would end up together at some point."

A small, sneaky grin graced Abby's face as she reset Kate's picture, as well as Tony's.

"And I know you'd hit me for this if you were here, but your kids would have been cute!" Abby could only imagine the retort Kate would have given if she'd been there. But she had to admit, the girl on the screen with Kate's eyes and hair, and Tony's cheeky grin was an attractive girl.

Abby continued to voice her musing to her empty lab.

"Although, I have to say that Ziva and Tony would be a good match. I mean , it's pretty damn obvious to me that they're attracted to each other, and that they care about each other, not to mention the way Ziva reacts to any reference to Tony's 'mystery woman', it just screams jealousy..." Abby ran another simulation with their pictures, this time letting it go past the baby stages where McGee had stopped it earlier. The result was a handsome boy with Ziva's dark eyes and secret smile, and Tony's stubborn chin and messy brown hair. Abby would have loved to do one with Tony and his 'mystery woman', but as Tony kept denying that such a woman existed—although Abby and Ziva were sure she did—the chances of having a photo of her were beyond slim.

Pity. Abby was sure that it would have freaked Tony out spectacularly.

While she was delving so deeply into the realm of what-ifs, Abby gave into temptation. Loading the two photos in, she ran it for a male child. The result was a dark-haired boy with pale green eyes, Timmy's chin, Abby's nose (much to her personal dismay) and the slight quirk of the lips that Abby saw on Timmy's face.

Abby gazed at the screen speculatively for some time.

"Maybe one day," she whispered, touching the screen softly.

Looking around her lab one last time, Abby shut it all down and walked to the elevator.

It was nice to dream, but it didn't pay to dwell on what-ifs too much.


End file.
